


I'll get my own olives

by Cadoan



Series: Rockerboy Blues [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: And then, suddenly, without any preamble or fanfare, he said the words he had wanted to say for so long, but hadn't dared. Hadn't dared because he was a coward. Hadn't dared because he thought he didn't deserve it.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Rockerboy Blues [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	I'll get my own olives

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Path of Glory with Kerry as romance and... I got in my feels.

_"Bring some olives on the way home? My tequilas look sad without them. Actually, you know what... I'll get my own olives.”_

V looked down at the jar in his hand. He used the thumb of his nail to scratch at a corner of the label.

Olives.

He didn't even know if Kerry would be around. He'd tried calling so many times, but no response, just straight to voicemail. He'd contacted Nancy, hell, even his manager, but no one had heard from him. He had almost even called Louise, even though he knew they never spoke on the phone, only emailed, and even then it was only if it was regarding the twins. Kerry wasn't answering anyone's calls. The elevator dinged when it reached its destination - top floor, V's apartment. V's and _Kerry's_ apartment.

He'd blown up the Crystal Palace just a few days ago, but it felt like lifetimes.

He drew in a deep breath before taking a step into the apartment. It was quiet, and his heart sank. No loud music blasting from the apartment surround system. Best case scenario - Kerry wasn't here, but out partying somewhere. Worst case scenario... V didn't want to think about the worst case scenario. V took a few steps into the apartment and looked to the right, at the kitchen. Empty liqour bottles, trash and cigarette butts everywhere. V felt fear creep in, but he tried to calm himself down. Trauma team would have been alerted if anything had happened to Kerry. Or if Kerry had done something to himself. And V would have been contacted as next of kin.

V frowned.

At least he thought he would have been contacted.

V put the jar of olives on the kitchen island.

Suddenly, the click of a gun could be heard from behind him.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you think-"

V turned around, and a wave of relief washed over him. Standing in the landing of the stairs was Kerry, aiming a gun at him. He was wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear.

"V?"

Kerry's eyes went wide, and his gun slowly lowered.

"Hey," V said, and it sounded so half-assed even to his own ears. Kerry however, didn't seem to care. The gun dropped to the floor a s Kerry hurried down the stairs. He came to a halt right in front of V, reaching out for him. V could see Kerry's hands shaking, and his face was one of disbelief.

"You're really here? I’m not dreaming? I'm not tripping out?" Kerry grabbed ahold of V's arms, holding on tightly. He looked up at V. Up close like this, V could see the bags under Kerry's eyes, the way his face had sunken in. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept for days, as if he's survived on booze, nicotine and other varieties of drugs. The way the veins in the whites of his eyes were visible, that was probably right.

V reached up and framed Kerry's face with his hands. "I'm here Ker, I'm here."

"Oh fuck..!" Kerry gave a sound like a man dying and wrapped his arms around V, pulling him in tightly. He pressed his face into the side of V's neck. "I thought you were dead, fuck, I thought I'd lost you, I was so fucking scared..."

Kerry's shoulders started shaking, and V held him tightly as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..." V repeated over and over again. He'd fucked up, he _knew_ he'd fucked up. He had taken that fucking job and not told anyone, because he was scared. Scared of how much he needed Kerry, and how much Kerry needed him.

And Kerry had waited for him anyway.

They stood like that for a long time, until Kerry's shoulders finally stilled. Kerry drew in a shaky breath, and V brushed his thumbs over Kerry's cheekbones, brushing away tears. 

"I'm so sorry-" V started again, as if he said it enough times it would chase all of Kerry's hurt away. Kerry shook his head, interrupting V.

"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me," Kerry pleaded, and V didn't feel the need to argue. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Kerry's, and the kiss that followed was desperate and needy and tasted of tears. Kerry’s hands tore at V’s clothing, and they stumbled their way up the stairs and to the bed, shedding garments on their way.

They tumbled into bed, licking and kissing and touching anywhere they could reach. Desperate to feel each other, to feel that they weren’t alone.

When V finally pushed inside of Kerry, everything around them melted away.

Kerry wrapped his legs around V’s waist, pulling him in deeper, anchoring then together. As if he was afraid V would suddenly disappear into thin air.

V captured Kerry’s hands and pinned them above his head, holding them there as he kissed the rockstar hard, rocking his hips back and forth.

“Aaah... ah... _Vincent_ , please...” Kerry pleaded, straining up against the man on top of him.

The way Kerry moaned V’s real name sent a lightning strike of pleasure down V’s spine. He held both of Kerry’s wrists in one hand, letting the other slide down Kerry’s side, down to his hip. V let go of Kerry’s wrists and used his hand to tilt Kerry’s head backwards, allowing him to press wet, open mouthed kisses down Kerry’s jaw, and then further down over his throat implant.

Kerry’s hands appeared at the back of V’s head, blunt nails scraping against his scalp.

V continued to roll his hips into Kerry, and they clung to each other as they chased their release together.

/

Afterwards, when they were both lying in bed, V was suddenly overcome by emotion. He looked at their conjoined hands, at their fingers intertwined, and his chest ached. And then, suddenly, without any preamble or fanfare, he said the words he had wanted to say for so long, but hadn't dared. Hadn't dared because he was a coward. Hadn't dared because he thought he didn't deserve it.

"I love you."

Kerry lifted their hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss to V's knuckles before looking V in the eye.

"I love you too." He let go of V's hand and reached up to wrap his arm around V's neck instead, pulling him down for a kiss. There was a possessive edge to the kiss, as if Kerry was letting V know he was his. "I love you so fucking much," he continued when he eventually pulled back from the kiss.

V opened his mouth to apologize again, but Kerry shut him up with yet another kiss. "Stop saying you're sorry. Words don't mean shit if you don't show it." Kerry looked V straight in the eye, and V didn't look away. "And don't _ever_ do that shit to me again."

V leaned in to press a kiss to Kerry's tattooed shoulder before lying back down.

"I'm starving," Kerry eventually said, and V could only agree. They got out of bed and headed down to the kitchen, fingers intertwined. Kerry scratched the side of his head when they looked at the state of it.

"I... I don't remember much of the past few days, to be honest." Kerry let go of V's hand and took a step up to the kitchen island. He picked up the jar of olives that V had bought, turning it over to look at the label. He looked at it for a long silent moment.

"I brought you olives," V explained, mostly to fill the silence, and Kerry turned around to look at him. "For your...”

”...tequilas.”

Kerry looked down at the jar again, stroking his thumb over the label.

“They look really fucking sad without olives...” Kerry said quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself. He looked back up at V.

“I was actually thinking...” He placed one hand on the top of the jar and twisted the lid. He grimaced slightly when it didn’t immediately budge. “...that maybe I’ll give this sobriety thing a go.” The lid popped open and Kerry made a little triumphant sound. He immediately stuck two fingers into the jar, fished out an olive and popped it in his mouth, holding it between his teeth. He then took the step needed to close the distance between him and V, reaching out to put his hand behind V’s neck. He pulled V down for a kiss, biting the olive in half and letting V get the other half.

V’s hands found Kerry’s hips and he held on tightly while they kissed. V then pulled back and chewed the olive before swallowing.

“Do you... do you wanna watch a movie? Just some mindless scop?"

The way Kerry lit up in a bright, wide smile made V's heart ache.

"I thought you would never ask."

V frowned slightly. "We don't have any popcorn."

Kerry laughed and wrapped both arms around V's neck. V wound his arms around Kerry's waist.

"We're on the literal top of the world, babe. We can have popcorn _delivered_ ," Kerry said and pulled V in for yet another kiss.


End file.
